Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus having a plurality of image capturing units and control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Along with normal cameras that shoot an object seen by a photographer (main camera), cameras that shoot a photographer himself/herself or an object on the photographer side (sub camera) have been mounted in the latest mobile phones and smartphones. Also, by mounting a main camera and a sub camera, a so-called simultaneous shooting function is realized in which shooting is performed by the main camera and the sub camera at the same time and the images shot by the cameras are composited and recorded. Upon using the simultaneous shooting function, while viewing the live view images of the main camera and the sub camera, the user can check the expression and the like of the photographer in conjunction with the composition of the object and the like, and perform shooting.
An image obtained using the simultaneous shooting function is generally constituted by superimposing the image shot by the sub camera at a small size on a background region that is the image shot by the main camera. With regard to the simultaneous shooting function, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-094741 discloses a technique of performing face detection on the image shot by the main camera and compositing the image of the photographer shot by the sub camera in a region not including a face, so that the object in the image shot by the main camera is not hidden.
In the case of performing shooting using the simultaneous shooting function, a composite image obtained by arranging the live view image from the sub camera on the background region that is the live view image from the main camera is subjected to through-the-lens display on an electronic view finder such as a liquid crystal panel. For this reason, the photographer can perform shooting while checking not only the object but also his/her own expression and the like.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-094741, since the positional relationship between the image of the photographer and the image of the object, which are superimposed and displayed, is fixed, there is a possibility that the image of the photographer will be hidden by the image of the object, display of other information such as a focus frame, and the like, or the image of the object will be hidden by the image of the photographer, display of other information, and the like.